legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
City Park Café (3061)
City Park Café is a set released in January 2012. It is now retired. Official Description Build a hip hangout for the LEGO Friends with a side of fresh-baked fun! Andrea works at the City Park Café and loves dishing out tasty treats, when she is not singing into her broom and daydreaming of her big performance. It’s the perfect place in Heartlake City for all of the LEGO Friends to meet for milkshakes and burgers or to chill and have fun! You can bake goodies for the girls in the café kitchen, complete with everything you need to serve up café cuisine in style! Then hang in the outdoor dining area and have a milkshake in the sun! Order up a sweet snack, serve the customers and pay with LEGO money bricks! Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Andrea and Marie. * Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Andrea and Marie. * Features kitchen area, inside and outside dining areas, counter and cash register * Accessories include LEGO money bricks, frying pan, spatula, 3 muffin tins, mixer, utensils, baking tray, bowl, pie and juice carton * Make tasty treats for your friends in the café kitchen! * Meet up after school and hang in the outdoor dining area! * Cash out the customers with LEGO money bricks and a register! * Rebuild and create new places to play! * LEGO® Friends pieces are fully compatible with all LEGO bricks * Collect all of the LEGO Friends sets for a whole world of LEGO Friends fun! * LEGO mini-dolls are LEGO minifigures made especially for the world of LEGO Friends with thousands of customizable hair and fashion combinations * Measures over 4” (11cm) tall, 7” (19cm) wide and 7” (19cm) long LFChE Description Everyone knows where to go to get the tastiest pies, the frothiest milkshakes and the yummiest fruit salads - the City Park Café. Located right by Lake Heart, it's the perfect spot to meet friends and enjoy Marie's delicious, homemade food. Marie works hard all day at￼ the City Park Café, baking, waiting tables and washing the dirty dishes. Marie likes the Café to look welcoming. Every night she sweeps the floor, wipes the tables and leaves everything spotlessly clean. Luckily, Marie has a helper - Andrea. Andrea loves her part-time job at the Café, especially when Marie lets her sing for the customers! Top secret: Sometimes Marie has to ring the bell ￼on the counter, just to remind her chatty waitress, Andrea, that there is food to be served! Marie turns off the bright ￼lights when she shuts the Café for the day. Fun Facts *Cupcakes are one of Marie's specialities. *This is the only set Marie appears in. *Although Marie has a dog - Celie - she isn't included in this set with her owner. Gallery Cafe.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. City Park Café No.1.jpg|Inside the set. City Park Café No.2.jpg|Marie offering Andrea a cupcake. AndreaandMarie.jpg|Andrea paying for her meal. City Park Café No.3.jpg|The cash register. City Park Café No.4.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:Winter 2012 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Retired Sets